


【SL】婚前事宜

by tongtongamber



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongamber/pseuds/tongtongamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇本来是写给一篇麦雷文的无责任夏雷番外，因为不小心写的太长了于是单独来一发<br/>原文为随缘上的：【原创】论红娘的可操作性【ML，略SL，暂定R级】  红娘麦超级棒安利大家去看哟~</p><p>此肉开头接在原文09更之后，不过和原剧情没啥关系，就是一篇gay porn逻辑的啪啪啪╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p>（打屁股有，抑制射精有，简单粗暴直接的性爱描写……通篇都是，小夏OOC有，请大家慎入！！！）</p><p>字数：4700</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SL】婚前事宜

一切的开始是这句让人脑洞大开的原文：  
  


你没听错，夏洛克指了指愣住的雷斯垂德，又指了指自己，你和我，结婚。

  
  
以下为无责任夏雷PWP  by不愿意透露姓名的热心读者糖马儒先森  
  
        “结婚？”雷斯垂德一下子跳了起来，“怎么可能！我们睡都没睡过，怎么能结婚？这也太随便了。”  
        他的话让夏洛克微微笑了，他低头思考了一会儿，带着明显装模作样的成分，反正答案早就在他脑袋里写好了。然后，他背着手，若无其事的向前走了一步、两步、三步——第三步步幅很小，因为他们已经贴得不能再近了。  
        “那么，睡一下不就行了。”他低头，凑近雷斯垂德的嘴唇低语。  
        直到被夏洛克的身影完全笼罩住，雷斯垂德才突然醒悟他照顾了这么久的青年不是一个12岁的孩子，而是一个完全成熟的男性。他高大，精瘦而不羸弱，不知何时钳制上他后腰的手掌坚实有力，只轻轻一动手腕，就将他逼到了他怀里。  
        “每次我想吻你，就会抽烟，跟你一样的香烟。”夏洛克细长的手指点过雷斯垂德的嘴唇，凉冰冰的，让雷斯垂德猛然发现自己急促的呼吸是多么灼热，当夏洛克喃喃这句告白时，他禁不住张开唇短促的叹息了一声。  
        这似乎是一个信号，或是一个夏洛克等待已久的许可，他立刻低下头堵住雷斯垂德的嘴唇，唇瓣重重碾在他唇上，舌尖撬开雷斯垂德的齿列伸进去，将他的口腔搅得一片火热混乱之后，才满足的将尖利的虎牙半轻不重的刺在被他含在口中玩弄的、雷斯垂德的下唇上。  
        雷斯垂德被这下流的亲吻弄得头晕脑胀，他觉得大脑有些缺氧，要不然他为什么没有推开夏洛克，反而伸手抱紧了他的脖子，还放纵的贴上侦探送过来的下半身，轻轻扭着腰身让它们靠在一起磨蹭。隔着牛仔裤和西装裤两层布料的触感太过刺激，他觉得自己硬的难受，前液将内裤打湿了，性器在逼仄的裆部憋闷不适，可是他舍不得将手从夏洛克后颈上松开，他抚摸着侦探蜷曲的头发，手指陷在中间，紧紧揪着他的发根，将亲吻带来的燥热化作轻微的刺痛还给这个正放肆轻薄着他的小混蛋。  
        然后，像是会读心似的，夏洛克的手摸索到他胯间，他运用自己特有的异于常人的灵巧，飞快的抽掉雷斯垂德的皮带，尾端在空气中划出咻的一声破空之声，抽在雷斯垂德的腰侧，让他从黏腻潮湿的亲吻间溢出一声难耐的呻吟。  
        “你会更喜欢这个的。”夏洛克边吻他边说，手上一使劲将他的裤子扯了下来，然后是他自己的，这太羞耻了，他们两的上身还衣冠楚楚，下身却同时不着寸缕的暴露在空气中。夏洛克将他压倒在沙发上，期间嘴唇神奇的半秒也没离开过雷斯垂德的唇瓣，他将他们的性器握在一起套弄，时而慵懒的像是在擦拭琴弦，时而又急促热烈。雷斯垂德拼命喘息，这感觉太过强烈了，另一个男人坚硬灼热的性器抵着他的，前液混合在一起，手指掠过柱身时的快感翻了倍，夏洛克还不时挺动下身，用自己饱胀的双丸撞击他的，贴着他的阴茎上下滑动。  
        操，这小混蛋哪儿来的这么好的技术？福尔摩斯家的一定要在每个领域都他妈是个天才嘛？  
        雷斯垂德已经被下身激烈的快感刺激的受不了了，他难耐的伸手想将夏洛克黏在他唇上的唇瓣推开，想从他舌头的纠缠里挣脱出来，想好好呼吸几口空气，因为他的下半身像是要着火了。然而夏洛克一边紧紧压住他，一边用另一只手压着他的后脑勺，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，亲吻的更加紧密热烈，几乎是在啃咬对方。雷斯垂德忍受不住的将腰身向上挺，他的双腿已经大张开来，缠上夏洛克的腰，而夏洛克则死死的将他钉在沙发里，他们贴在一起深深陷进坐垫里。  
        “夏洛克……我……我……”雷斯垂德好不容易抢回自己的呼吸，他半睁着眼，额发已经湿了，迷乱的摇着脑袋，他想让夏洛克快停下那该死的手，快停下重重擦过他性器顶端的大拇指，但是他说出口的破碎话语却更像一个恳求。  
        “我知道。”夏洛克的回答简短而有力，“射吧。”  
        雷斯垂德在他命令式的语气中射了出来，他都不知道自己到底是真的恰好攀上了高潮，还是被这短短两个字刺激到立刻就射了。  
        太恐怖了，他头脑一片空白，夏洛克的嘴唇一凑上来他就伸出舌头纠缠住他，像溺水的人抓住了最后一根稻草。  
        上衣终于被扯开，胸膛贴在一起的瞬间，雷斯垂德像是冻僵了的人刚碰到滚水，麻痹的冰凉只是一瞬，下一秒，滚烫的热意便轰然炸裂开。他哼哼唧唧的扭动身子，下半身高潮的余韵还未褪去，脑袋里一片滚开了的浆糊，所以当夏洛克在他耳边喃喃说“你尝起来有点咸”的时候，他下意识地以为小混蛋说的是自己汗水沾湿的胸膛。  
        睁开眼后才明白不是。  
        夏洛克舔了舔自己的手指，指尖上黏黏腻腻要滴不滴的明明白白是他的精液，或许还混了夏洛克的体液，上帝啊，雷斯垂德呻吟着捂住脸，觉得自己这辈子都无法再正直的看待夏洛克的手指了。  
        那小混蛋伏在他身上低低的笑了，胸腔的震动透过他们紧贴的部分传到雷斯垂德心口，让他的皮肤在这低沉的笑声里更加紧绷而敏感起来。你射精的时间跟我计算的一样短，我就这么让你兴奋吗，探长先生？他胡乱的摇着头，因为羞耻而紧闭双眼，于是脑海中的夏洛克不但长了一对恶魔才有的触角，连光裸的脊背上都生出了黑色的小翅膀。  
        才没有，他拼命告诫自己，他才没有想被这小混蛋手淫到射出来，然后被操的话都说不出来呢。  
        手指侵入身体的不适感让他瑟缩了一下，腿间火热的硬物提醒着他，小恶魔夏洛克还没得到满足，而按照他以往的经验来看，夏洛克得不到满足，往往都得是他遭殃。好吧，他带着悲痛的觉悟放松自己，不就是插进来，动几下，最后完事？他上一次被男人压着操还是二十年前的事情，不是什么美好的回忆，所以他最后和女人结了婚。  
        但是，这个好像不在回忆里。被反复舔吮啃咬着锁骨一端，那感觉像是直接刺激到了性感中心一样，夏洛克的舌头每舔一下，他的胸膛就震颤一下，呼吸的节奏似乎都落入了对方的掌控，酥酥麻麻的痒和疼痛从骨节上辐射开，让他几乎要尖叫出来。然后那舌头离开了锁骨，打着圈蛇一样黏腻的向下滑，胸口的毛发被嘴唇抿住坏心的扯动，雷斯垂德嘶嘶的抽着气，性器却慢慢的起了反应。  
        夏洛克笑了，热气喷在雷斯垂德的乳头上，他慢条斯理的又加了一根手指，两指交错着在那紧热的甬道里扩张，觉得干涩便撤出来摸一把他们两一团泥泞胶着在一起的下半身。他低头将男人的乳头含进嘴里，情热的时候这个小东西是瑰丽的深浆果色，而且已经颤颤巍巍的硬挺起来，点缀在雷斯垂德的胸口，就像蛋糕上一粒熟透了的樱桃。他用舌头缠绕着它打了个转，又嫌不够甜似的，牙齿刺进尖端的小口，大力吸吮那里面包裹的甜蜜汁液。  
        雷斯垂德倒吸一口气，身子在沙发垫上猛地弹动了一下，像被钓上岸的一尾缺水的鱼，而夏洛克就是鱼钩，是渔网，是刀具是砧板，是一切能把雷斯垂德料理出最美味的一面的东西。他将雷斯垂德两边的乳头都吮咬了个够，然后抬起头，餍足的吻着探长艳红的唇瓣，一边不怀好意的问，“左边，还是右边？”  
        “什么？”雷斯垂德已经被他玩弄的眼神都失了焦，深棕色的瞳仁里像是盛了一汪融化的巧克力酱，夏洛克忍不住去亲吻他的眼睑，舔湿他弯曲卷翘的眼睫毛。  
        “你更喜欢我玩左边，还是右边？”他又问了一遍，伴随着尾音的上挑又将一根手指送进好探长的身体。  
        雷斯垂德拒绝回答这么羞耻的问题，他躲避着夏洛克在他脸上舔来舔去的舌头，喘息着嘟囔，“你……你不是会演绎，自己推理啊。”  
        “是的，我会演绎。”夏洛克伸手抚摸他的颈侧，他手指划过哪里，那里就成了雷斯垂德新的敏感点。  
        “所以这不是一个问题，明白吗，我知道答案，而你若是答错了……”  
        他不轻不重的在雷斯垂德的脉搏上咬了一口。  
        雷斯垂德呻吟一声，感觉身体里夏洛克的手指碰到了什么地方，让他像被刺了一下瑟缩起来，他喘着气胡乱嚷出了一个回答：“左边。”  
        “什么左边？”  
        混蛋……雷斯垂德脸上的热气几乎能把空气点燃。  
        “我……我更喜欢你……你玩左边。”  
        夏洛克这下满意了，他伸手在雷斯垂德左乳头上重重拧了一把，然后撤出手指，一把掐住雷斯垂德的大腿根把它抬了起来。  
        “答错了，你的身体告诉我……你两边都喜欢。惩罚时间到了，dear Greg Mine……”  
        小混蛋居然叫对了他的名字？！结果就是夏洛克进入他的时候他甚至没觉得疼。  
        雷斯垂德……你也就这点出息了……  
        可怜的探长先生直到被夏洛克全根没入，才小声的啜泣出来。  
        “出……出去……”他用手推着压在身上的侦探苍白精瘦的胸膛，“操你夏洛克……太多了……”  
        夏洛克摸索着按上他的小腹，微一用力，探长先生就呜呜咽咽的打起了哆嗦。  
        “你要减肥了亲爱的探长。”他拉着雷斯垂德的手强迫他也抚摸上自己的下腹，“不然你应该能摸得到我的形状的，你能感觉到我退出去……再插进来……操你。”  
        他一边说，一边缓慢的撤出雷斯垂德的身体，等到他紧皱的眉心刚舒展开，便又狠狠的撞进去。  
        雷斯垂德被他顶的呜咽出声，他被困在夏洛克的身体和沙发之间，简直避无可避。沙发坐垫是一片全然的柔软，他的屁股也是，于是感知里唯一坚硬的就是夏洛克的性器，插入、抽出，机械一般毫无怜悯的固定频率。  
        “我想着你自慰过。”夏洛克喘息着在他耳边说，呼吸出的热气染红了雷斯垂德的耳廓。  
        “那一次你四分钟就被我插射了。”他低低笑着，感觉到怀里的探长先生受不了似的用手推他，双腿却更紧的缠上他的腰，扭动着屁股让他操的更顺遂。  
        “我应该掐个表的，看看你是不是真有我想象中那么快。”他咬住探长先生的耳垂，保证自己的吐息全部钻进雷斯垂德的耳朵里。  
        “啊，对了，可能我屋里还有摄像头没有拆掉，不如明天我们问问迈克罗夫特？”  
        这下雷斯垂德激烈的挣动起来，火热的内部也收缩着更紧的缠上夏洛克的阴茎，夏洛克眯起眼，恶狠狠的用力操上他的腺体，然后一巴掌拍上探长先生挺翘的屁股。  
        “提起我哥哥你好像更兴奋了？”他俯下身，威胁的扳过雷斯垂德的下巴，“你是我的人，探长先生，我的，那个死胖子别想把你抢走！”  
        他说着大力挺动起来，性器每次都碾压过雷斯垂德的敏感点，一边伸手握住探长先生再次半硬起来的性器，手指拨开顶端的褶皱来回抚弄。  
        雷斯垂德一口气没接上来，激烈的哭叫一声咬上侦探的肩膀。太过了，过多的快感堆积在体内，而夏洛克恶狠狠的威胁不啻于火上浇油，即使知道不可能，但是想到迈克罗夫特或许正透过监控摄像看着他和夏洛克做爱，他就觉得似乎空气都有了重量，像是一只无形的手，正以一种和夏洛克全然不同的节奏抚摸着他的身体。  
        然后他射了出来——在他的想象中。  
        夏洛克掐着他阴茎根部，啃着他的脖子告诉他，连四分钟还没到呢，而且我说过我要把你插射出来。  
        快感边缘的每一秒都被无限拉长，沙发在他耳边嘎吱作响，阴囊拍打在他下体的啪啪声和抽插时带出的水声充斥着他的大脑，他呼吸的频率和夏洛克进出他身体的频率一样快，于是很快便因缺氧而张大口仰起脖子，快感化作生理的泪水流出眼角，被呼吸沉重的侦探接住，然后最后的呼吸也被夺走了，夏洛克凶狠的缠吻着他，舌头几乎要伸进他喉咙里将他的心剜出来一口吃掉。  
        他在窒息的前一秒被放开，上下同时，于是雷斯垂德毫无自制力的哭喊着射出来，精液大半射在夏洛克的胸膛，还有一些甚至溅到了他的下巴上。夏洛克也射在他身体里，他的大腿痉挛着，却半分也没舍得从夏洛克腰上移开，仍旧紧紧缠绕在那里，脚趾因快感而蜷缩着。  
        他们疲惫的交叠着拥抱在一起，夏洛克的身体重重压在他身上，雷斯垂德一点不觉得厌烦，他轻轻抬起卷毛侦探的脸，凑上去舔掉自己的精液，唔，的确味道不怎么样。  
        因为这温存，夏洛克弯起唇角淡淡的笑了。  
        这小混蛋其实笑起来还挺羞涩纯真的，像个长不大的孩子。  
        于是雷斯垂德吻了一下他的眉梢，凑近他耳边说：“我是你的人，夏洛克，没人能把我抢走。”  
        夏洛克唇角的笑容明亮起来，他艰难地挪动身体，让雷斯垂德可以趴在他身上，一边捡起地上的大衣盖住他。  
        “睡都睡过了，这下可以结婚了吧？”  
        “结婚结婚，睡醒就结婚！”  
        雷斯垂德调整了一下姿势，将脑袋枕在夏洛克心口，然后头一歪，没多久就因过于疲惫而陷入梦乡。  
        夏洛克笨拙的低头吻了一下探长先生的额角，摸摸自己的嘴唇，像个傻瓜一样笑了。  
        他喜欢这样的亲吻，像是恋人。  
        他们是恋人，是知己，是相爱相知的人，而明天一过，他们还将是伴侣，是亲人。  
        还能有比这更棒的事情吗？夏洛克拥着他的探长，终于也睡着了，嘴角还挂着一弯甜蜜的笑。  
  
FIN  
夏雷美啊嗷呜呜呜呜呜~  
谢谢观看~


End file.
